


Harvest/Жатва

by Feloriel



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Anal Sex, Desperation, Fingerfucking, Humiliation, Impregnation, Loud Sex, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Overstimulation, Rimming, Scent Kink, Self-Lubrication, Tentacles, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Wet & Messy, Yandere
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 17:26:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8111035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feloriel/pseuds/Feloriel
Summary: Он наконец-то нашел способ объединить их навечно.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Harvest](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2506424) by [NanakiBH](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NanakiBH/pseuds/NanakiBH). 



С того самого момента, как мужчина вошел в квартиру, он мог сказать, что что-то изменилось.

Не удивительно, что сторожевой пес не хотел его впускать, но он был даже более бдителен, чем обычно. Банджо мог лаять, но отнюдь не кусаться, так что Тсукияма был немного удивлен, когда чуть не потерял руку у входной двери. Будучи милой девочкой, именно Хинами предложила ему войти, одарив Банджо растерянным, даже несколько сочувствующим взглядом. Она, кажется, не понимала происходящего, но, войдя, Тсукияма уже знал.

С тех пор, как они стали использовать эту квартиру в качестве базы для проведения операций, у Тсукиямы был лишь один повод для посещений. Он бывал здесь только ради Канеки. Мысли о нем надежно поселились в его разуме, беспокоя и вдохновляя мужчину в любое время дня. Можно без преувеличений сказать - Канеки был для него поводом жить, его смыслом.

Его сладкий аромат был всегда свеж в памяти, что было, конечно, причиной того, что он так быстро заметил отличия в нем. 

После того, как он вошел, Банджо осторожно вернулся за кухонный стол, где сидел с Ичими, Джиро и Санте, оставаясь на расстоянии от Хинами и Канеки, сидящих в гостинной. Запрыгнув на диван, Хинами поджала под себя ногу и положила руки на коленки, обращая все внимание на ток-шоу. Развалившись в кресле, Канеки держал на коленях книгу, но и близко ее не читал. Глаза его были прикованы к телевизору, но выражение их было отстраненным, а внимание явно сосредоточено на чем-то другом.

Когда он заметил стоящего в дверях Тсукияму, то лениво повернул голову, чтобы посмотреть на него и медленно окинул взглядом с головы до пят, оценивая куда больше, чем только внешность. Зная значение этого пристального взгляда, Тсукияма вдруг почувствовал, насколько тесно затянут его галстук и ощутил жар, охвативший затылок.

Аромат, окружающий Канеки, был... Это, несомненно, был его запах, но в то же время безошибочно женственный. Глаза, вцепившиеся в тело мужчины, пытались сожрать его - каждую его часть, любым возможным способом. И хотя человек сидящий напротив него выглядел как Канеки и пах как Канеки, его присутствие словно принадлежало тому, кого он не видел уже давно. И хоть у мужчины не было особенной к ней привязанности, Тсукияма почувствовал притяжение силы, которую он явно не мог контролировать. Она сладко нашептывала на ухо и заполняла ноздри ароматом, заражая его, выворачивая его наизнанку.

Он был обречен с той самой минуты, как вошел; пленен невидимой паутиной.

Ощущаемое им желание было за пределами всего, что он обычно чувствовал. Как всегда, он хотел его съесть. Быть нежно унижаемым во время погони оказалось чем-то ценным: уникальная и захватывающая закуска, поддерживающая его удовлетворенным до тех пор, когда он сможет отведать главное блюдо. Выцеловывать ноги Канеки, почитать его так, как только он пожелает - сейчас это так же было частью его жажды.

Впрочем, это... это чувство, что он испытывал, будучи получателем голодного взгляда Канеки, было досель неизведанным вкусом. Инстинктивно его тело опознавало его и понимало значение, но сам он не был уверен в том, как на него ответить. Он даже не знал, понимал ли Канеки сейчас свое тело.

Это было нелепо. Был бы это кто-то другой, Тсукияма был не знал как истолковать этот запах, но, зная, что Канеки обладал частью тела Пожирателя, у него не было причин ставить под сомнения собственные ощущения.

Приняв это как данность, он решил, что с этим нужно что-то делать. На Хинами запах не влиял, но Банджо и остальные определенно испытывали точно то же, предпочитая скорее находиться на расстоянии от Канеки, чем подчиниться желанию, пробуждаемому в них его запахом. Если кто-то не позаботится о ситуации, им всем предстоит очень тяжелая неделя. Тсукияма с радостью взял бы на себя роль избавителя от страданий. Он был добрым и щедрым Гурманом, в конце концов. Они могут доверить ему заботу о таких мелочах, как эта.

Лукаво усмехаясь, он повернулся к Банджо, который, вполне ожидаемо, с подозрением наблюдал за ним с кухни. 

\- Банджо-сан, Вы выглядите слегка нездоровым сегодня. Вы хорошо себя чувствуете?

С трудом скрывая последствия влияния на него запаха Канеки, Банджо стиснул зубы и прошипел:

\- Со мной все отлично. Мне не нужно твое участие. 

\- Но складывается впечатление, что у вас жар, - сказал Тсукияма, намекая на покрасневшее лицо Банджо. Он был уверен в том, что его лицо должно было выглядеть точно так же, но мужчина все же давно умел скрывать такое. - Наверное, Вы должны выйти из дому и подышать свежим воздухом. Вы все слишком много времени проводите взаперти. Знаете, это плохо скажется на вашем здоровье.

Банджо явно был готов задушить его, но не мог ничего поделать в присутствии двоих, сидевших в гостинной. Тсукияма был потрясен его нежеланием даже встать из-за стола - пожалуй, сидеть ему приходилось из-за стыда раскрыть смущающую его затруднительную ситуацию, в которой он оказался. Трио не поднимало голов и выглядело так, словно хотело оказаться как можно дальше от всего этого. Даже надетые противогазы не могли обезопасить их от вездесущего, соблазнительного запаха Канеки.

Банджо скрестил руки, пытаясь казаться спокойным в своем положении.

\- Мы обычно передвигаемся по ночам, так безопаснее. У тебя с этим какие-то проблемы?

\- Да, - ответил он, растягивая губы в ухмылке, - вы лишаете девочку детства. Она не должна полагаться на телевизор и книги как на единственные источники познания мира. Это жестоко, вам так не кажется? В день, когда снаружи такая хорошая погода, к тому же...

Хинами подняла голову, поняв, что речь идет о ней. Как он и надеялся, ее лицо приобрело заинтересованное выражение, а появившаяся на губах улыбка была полна надежды. 

\- Я согласна с цветочным человеком. Мое шоу только что закончилось, почему мы не можем выйти на улицу? - спросила девочка и немедленно получила полный колебания взгляд от Банджо. Чувствуя, что он попытается спорить с ней, она посмотрела на него так, что только действительно бессердечный человек посмел бы ей оказать. - Пожалуйста? Совсем ненадолго?..

Разрываясь между подчинением просьбе Хинами покинуть квартиру и принесением Канеки в жертву прихотям Тсукиямы, Банджо потребовалось некоторое время, чтобы внимательно рассмотреть все имеющиеся варианты.

\- Э-эй, Канеки, почему бы тебе не пойти с нами? - предложил Банджо. 

Приняв это за подтверждение прогулки, Хинами счастливо вскочила с дивана и стала суетливо собираться. Канеки поднял руку и отрицательно взмахнул, не интересуясь тем, что остальные собрались делать.

\- Вы можете отправляться без меня. Меня устроит остаться здесь, с Тсукиямой.

Хинами удивленно высунула голову из спальни, растерянно сдвинув брови.

\- Что ты имеешь в виду? Разве он не идет с нами?

Банджо тут же эхом повторил ее вопрос, не желая оставлять их наедине.

Одна только мысль о грязном псе, накладывающем свои руки на его хозяина, пробуждала в Тсукияме желание пересечь комнату и избить его. На задворках сознания Шуу понимал, что обычно его не посещали такие внезапные, яростные желания, и обвинял в этих чувствах только Канеки. Он чувствовал, что должен защищать его от похотливых взглядов других мужчин, хотел заклеймить его как свою собственность, поставить свою метку до того, как кто-то другой заберет у него эту возможность.

Если бы он не захотел нанести им визит... Он не хотел представлять, что бы тогда случилось. Если бы Тсукияма позволил себе думать об этом дальше, то он опасался потерять контроль над собой.

Закрыв книгу, которую и так не читал, Канеки положил ее на столик и расслабленно откинулся в кресле. Для кого-то, распространяющего столь опасные феромоны, он выглядел отвратительно спокойным. Когда Канеки резко повернулся в его сторону и снова посмотрел тем взглядом, Тсукияма почувствовал, как вспотела кожа под воротником.

\- Мне нужно с ним кое-что обсудить, - решительно ответил Канеки.

Банджо осторожно выбрался из-за стола и неловко встал, отказываясь подходить ближе даже во время разговора. И это было мудрым решением, так как Тсукияма все равно не позволил бы ему этого.

\- Эй, это, Канеки, - начал Банджо, перебирая пальцы и пытаясь придумать нечто убедительное, что заставило бы того покинуть квартиру с ними. - Ты в последнее время не выходил на улицу, так ведь? Почему бы тебе не пойти с нами? О чем бы ты не хотел поговорить с Тсукиямой, это не займет много времени, правда? Мы можем подождать тебя, если хочешь.

С опущенным в пол взглядом и осторожно изогнувшимися в изумленной усмешке губами, Канеки поставил локоть на подлокотник кресла и устроил подбородок на ладони.

\- Не могу точно сказать, насколько затянется наш с Тсукиямой разговор. Я бы предпочел, чтобы вы пошли без меня. Нет причин заставлять Хинами ждать.

Тсукияма не ожидал того, что Канеки вот так вот воспользуется девочкой как оправданием. Осознание того, что парень испытывал такое же нетерпение, заставляло его чувствовать гордость. Он точно так же спешил спровадить их.

Трио, не желая попасть под огонь, поспешно продвинулось к двери, заставив себя пройти мимо Канеки без остановки. Тсукияма знал, что под балахоном Джиро была женщиной, но она подражала двум своим компаньонам. Зная, как они могут опозориться, если останутся рядом с Канеки еще немного дольше, она была рада вытащить их на свежий воздух. Такие же мысли, наверное, посещали Банджо, но его внутренний конфликт все еще не был разрешен. Когда аккуратно причесанная Хинами наконец-то вышла из комнаты, Банджо осознал, что на споры больше нет времени. Ему все равно пришлось бы признать поражение, если только он не хотел объяснять ей природу ситуации. 

Опустив плечи, Банджо сдался и пошел к двери, где его уже ждала Хинами.

\- Ладно, - сказал он, повернувшись чтоб взглянуть на них, - но лучше бы тебе не давать этому парню приставать к себе.

Хоть он и намекнул для предупреждения, Хинами все равно не сумела понять. Открывая дверь, она неодобрительно посмотрела на Банджо.

\- Не говори о цветочном человеке так, словно он плохой. В последнее время он был очень добр. Он вредный, только если ты к нему плохо относишься.

Закончив свою реплику, она вышла, оставляя растерянного, бормочущего что-то Банджо в дверях. Собираясь с духом, он послал последний, уничтожающий взгляд в Тсукияму перед тем, как последовать за ней, громко хлопнув дверью. 

Необычным было то, какой проницательной могла быть девочка. Если бы она обладала таким же восприятием, что и мужчины в их компании, она бы поняла причину сегодняшних пылких взглядов и резкого поведения. Каждый хотел кусочек Канеки, тогда как сам Канеки внешне ничем не отличался. Он восхитительно мог держать себя в руках. Пожалуй, он впервые проходил через что-то подобное, так что Тсукияма ожидал увидеть его чуть более взволнованным происходящим с его собственным телом.

\- Кажется, они ушли, - сказал Канеки спустя несколько тихих мгновений.

Бесспорно. Они ушли. Это значило, что теперь они могли делать друг с другом что угодно. Тсукияма и до этого находил причины присвоить Канеки себе, но в этот раз все было совсем по другому. В этот раз у него была цель; нечто далеко за пределами желания съесть его. Вместо того, чтоб отвергать инстинктивные желания своего тела, он решил принять их как штрих к другой жажде, что он испытывал к плоти Канеки. Получалось, что эта возможность была весьма редкой; такое продолжалось всего неделю в течении целого года. Только подумать, он присутствует во время такой беспрецедентной случайности...

\- Тсукияма.

Как только прозвучало его имя, Тсукияма тут же оказался рядом с Канеки.

\- Да? - спросил он, кладя руки на спинку кресла, наклоняясь так, чтоб очутиться рядом с ухом Канеки. Он ничего не мог поделать с желанием придвинуться ближе, чтоб вдохнуть его запах. Он знал, что уже поддался ему, позволяя себе подчиниться его биологическому влиянию, но уже то, как он заставлял его тело трепетать, делало отказ невозможным.

Подняв руку, Канеки коснулся лица Тсукиямы и нежно провел пальцами по щеке, все еще отводя взгляд. Казалось, словно он потерял контроль над своей рукой, просто позволяя ей искать желанный телесный контакт. 

\- Тсукияма, ответь мне честно, - голос его звучал несколько робко, - сегодня со мной что-то не то?

Значит, он не знает...

Это делало ситуацию невероятно интересной. И хоть Шуу не был против воспользоваться ситуацией, у него оставалось еще достаточно мозгов, чтоб осознавать последствия, что настигнут его, если он не разъяснит все сейчас. Осознавая, что Канеки попытается отказаться от его помощи, он старался быстро придумать причину дать ему желаемое.

Убрав руки со спинки кресла, он положил их на плечи Канеки и настойчиво, сильно сжал их, надавливая большими пальцами на затылок. Испустив дрожащий вздох, Канеки отнял руку от лица Тсукиямы и вытянул шею, подчиняясь прикосновениям.

\- Все так, как ты и думаешь. Сегодня в тебе что-то действительно необычно. Думаю, я знаю, что это, но просто чтобы убедиться... Почему бы тебе не рассказать мне о своих ощущениях?

Он наблюдал за тем, как сжались покоившиеся на коленях пальцы Канеки. Он скрестил ноги, потом выпрямил их, когда стало неудобно, и в заключение оттолкнул руки Тсукиямы и встал. Выражение его глаз было мрачным; взгляд затуманен плотной поволокой похоти и возбуждения, от которого он не мог скрыться. Когда он сглотнул, Тсукияма проследил движение его горла с экстатическим интересом, чувствуя, как рот заполняется слюной от одного образа того, как он погружает зубы в эту нежную плоть, становясь на шаг ближе к обладанию ним.

\- Что за... глупый вопрос, - выдавил Канеки. Его лицо было ярко-красным.

Он, возможно, это все навыдумывал, но Тсукияме казалось, что он мог почувствовать исходящий от тела Канеки жар даже со своего места.

\- Глупое? - повторил Тсукияма. - Нет. Не позволяй такой мелочи беспокоить тебя. Это нечто естественное. Нет нужды чувствовать смущение - досаду, возможно, но не смущение. Ты ничего не можешь с этим поделать, в конце концов. Ты тут беспомощен.

Казалось, Канеки терял терпение.

\- Просто скажи, что это, черт побери, такое. Я болен?

\- Болен? Отнюдь, - он медленно окинул взглядом парня перед ним, чувствуя, как один вид упирающегося в узкие брюки возбуждения Канеки подогревает его интерес. - Сегодня ты думал только об одном, верно? Если ты действительно не осведомлен о том, что с тобой происходит, то, догадываюсь, ты будешь удивлен, узнав, что все тебя окружающие чувствуют то же самое - с некоторым исключениями, конечно же. Сегодня твой запах отличается, но это прошло незамеченным для подобных Джиро и маленькой леди.

Коснувшись пальцами подбородка, Канеки прорывался сквозь туман в голове, пытаясь осознать сказанное.

\- Нечто... замеченное только мужчинами?

Тсукияма вздохнул. Похоже, он все-таки должен расшифровать это для него. 

\- Ты новичок в этой жизни, поэтому, полагаю, ты не впервые растерян...

Двигаясь быстрее, чем Тсукияма мог бы среагировать, Канеки приблизился к нему и грубо схватил за челюсть. Крепко впиваясь пальцами в кожу, он притянул лицо ближе и взглянул прямо в глаза.  
\- Ты, возможно, прав на этот счет. Я еще не до конца привык к жизни гуля. Но я не ребенок. Заканчивай с неясностью и скажи уже прямо. Что со мной, черт возьми, происходит?

Действительно, он недооценил текущее эмоциональное состояние Канеки. Пока он с наслаждением манипулировал им, томя в ожидании и скармливая информацию маленькими кусочками, не спеша давать определенный ответ, Канеки не хватало выдержки на то, чтоб терпеть его игры. В обычной ситуации он обладал просто легендарным терпением. И все-таки, это был не обычный Канеки. Сейчас его тело хотело лишь одного. Больше, чем ответа, он хотел только секса. К несчастью, он позволял разуму взять верх над желаниями собственного тела. Если бы он просто успокоился и рационально поразмыслил над ситуацией, позволив себе потворствовать мыслям, навеянным его текущим состоянием, он бы осознал его значение самостоятельно.

Из-за сжатых меж пальцами Канеки щек, слова, срывающиеся с губ, звучали невнятно и нелепо, словно Тсукияма неуклюже выдавил его из себя.

\- Течка. У тебя течка.

Дав себе время поразмыслить над ответом, Канеки продолжил пристально смотреть на него, сужая глаза по мере того, как слова доходили до его разума. В конечном счете, он отпустил его, и Тсукияма потер болящие щеки.

\- Ты знаешь, что это, полагаю? - спросил Тсукияма. Если он не знал, он бы с радостью ему разъяснил.

\- Конечно же я знаю, - ответил Канеки. Знание названия своего состояния отнюдь не успокоило его. По вполне очевидным причинам, он имел право быть сбитым с толку. - Я мужчина, все же... Я знаю, что во мне есть некоторые органы Ризе, но... Что это значит? Что я должен с этим делать? Я словно горю, и единственный способ успокоить пламя это... - его взгляд в который раз остановился на Тсукияме, а голод обратил левый глаз. Он придвинулся ближе, пока пальцы их ног не соприкоснулись. - С помощью...

Определенно. У него был лишь один способ утолить голод.

\- Это длится примерно неделю. Сдается мне, ты не мог нормально действовать весь сегодняшний день. Это должно быть так тяжело, - сказал Тсукияма, тихо поражаясь собственной неумышленной двусмысленности. Осторожно, не совершая резких движений, он расположил руку меж ног Канеки и беспрепятственно коснулся ширинки, легко сжав ее. От такого незамысловатого прикосновения тот почти потерял равновесие и был вынужден вцепиться в плечи Тсукиямы, чтоб удержаться на ногах. 

Как только руки Канеки оказались на его плечах, они искали еще прикосновений. Он касался его словно никогда до этого не делал подобного, выглядя очарованным каждым ощущением. Пальцы любопытно блуждали по шее, а вторая рука легко касалась волос, позволяя себе притягивать пряди ближе к губам Шуу.

Тсукияма поражался тому, что все еще не утратил контроль, но он не мог ничего поделать, когда пальцы Канеки оказывались так близко к его рту. Он знал, как вести себя, но не было никаких гарантий, что он не укусит, если кто-то настолько приблизится. Просто чтобы ощутить вкус, он коснулся языком кончиков пальцев Канеки. Когда стало ясно, что ему за это не дадут по лицу, он подался вперед и вобрал их в рот полностью, облизывая. Его сознание уже затуманилось от запаха Канеки. Ему не нужно было зеркало, чтобы понимать, что глаза его уже обратились. Желание съесть его было как всегда сильно, но другая первобытная потребность в этот раз брала верх.

\- Канеки-кун, - пробормотал он, рассеянно посасывая пальцы. - Канеки-кун... Позволь мне, прошу.  
Вытащив пальцы изо рта Тсукиямы, Канеки презрительно осматривал их секунду или две перед тем, как поступить наименее ожидаемо: запустить их в собственный рот. Посасывая их, издавая носом мечтательные вздохи, он всем телом прижался к Тсукияме, опираясь плечом о его грудь.  
Убрав мокрые пальцы изо рта, он откинул голову назад и поднял взгляд на него, задавая вопрос:  
\- Что случится, если мы не сделаем этого?

\- Как я уже говорил, это должно продлиться как минимум неделю. Может быть, даже дольше, - ответил Тсукияма. Канеки стремился найти человека, сотворившего это с ним, так что ждать целую неделю не было подходящим вариантом. Столь долгое ожидание только усилило бы неудовлетворенность и сделало бы его еще более мстительным в отношении ответственного за все это.

\- Значит, все остановится, если мы сделаем это? - он поднялся и дернул за галстук Тсукиямы, ослабляя его.

\- Так точно, - сказал тот, помогая стягивать галстук и позволяя тому упасть на пол.

Канеки, казалось, настороженно рассматривал это решение, но инстинкты лишали его возможности отказаться. 

\- Даже если во мне есть органы Ризе, я все еще мужчина. Не думаю, что что-то произойдет, если мы сделаем это.

Тсукияма был уверен, что если бы они говорили не о самом Канеки, тот бы не отвечал так стыдливо. Он знал, что они должны сделать, но не мог собраться с силами, чтоб произнести это вслух. Это, несомненно, было восхитительно.

Даже если они решат осторожничать, голод Канеки не будет утолен, пока он не будет наполнен спермой. Судя по запаху, он уже пробовал удовлетворить себя, так что он уже понял, что все не пройдет так просто.

Тсукияма не знал, как донести это до него. Честно говоря, он и не хотел этого.

Не было никаких гарантий того, что Канеки не забеременеет. Ни один из них не знал, какие точно органы ему пересадили. Кем бы он ни был, этот доктор казался действительно шизанутым злобным психом. Кто знает, в каких экспериментах он был заинтересован? Он мог наделить его способностью выносить ребенка просто так, чтобы проверить, возможно ли это вообще.

Безусловно, он никогда не произнесет это вслух, но Тсукияме даже хотелось сказать спасибо этому доктору. Если бы не мастерски исполненная работа, он, в первую очередь, никогда бы не взглянул на Канеки. Благодаря искусным исправлениям организма Канеки, сделанным его руками, Канеки даже мог вступать в течку, что делало его запах еще аппетитнее, чем обычно. Он хотел завалить его и одарить его тело вниманием так щедро, как только сможет, пока не вернутся остальные. Судя по обстановке, затащить Канеки в постель будет не так уж и сложно.

Притянув лицо Тсукиямы ближе, Канеки яростно поцеловал его, кусая губы, перед тем как внезапно переключить внимание на его одежду, впиваясь пальцами в рубашку, не беспокоясь об оторванных в спешке пуговицах. Тсукияма полагал, что будет легко, но не подозревал, что все будет настолько просто. Канеки выглядел изголодавшимся, готовым сожрать его прямо здесь и сейчас. Тсукияма сделал один шаг назад, затем еще один, в надежде все-таки довести парня до спальни. Глаза Канеки выглядели иначе. Сейчас, когда он полностью отдался течке, она полностью поглотила его и забрала контроль над телом, управляя действиями, манипулируя им, словно куклой на ниточках.

\- Канеки, - потрясенно выговорил он, задыхаясь под шквалом грубых поцелуев. Канеки рыкнул, когда он отстранился, - мы не должны делать это здесь. Они могут вернуться в любой момент.

\- Наплевать, - ответил Канеки, опасно сверкая глазами. Положив одну руку на оголенную грудь Тсукиямы, он толкнул его назад.

Ожидая упасть на пол, Тсукияма вздрогнул и был даже больше удивлен, когда был спасен мягкими подушками кресла. Расположив колено на ближайшей из них, Канеки навис над ним и вернулся к работе, продолжая попытки стянуть с него рубашку. Его до сих пор беспокоило то, что их могут застать, если они продолжат в гостиной, но оказалось сложно беспокоиться об этом так сильно, как положено, когда запах Канеки призывал его оставить столь рациональные мысли.

Когда рубашка наконец-то была снята, он сам протянул руки к своему ремню, быстро расстегивая его, вытягивая из петель и бросая на пол рядом со столиком. Зная, с каким нетерпением Канеки ожидал начала, он боялся того, что могло бы случится с его штанами, если бы он позволил ему взяться за них. Он вообще не беспокоился о вещи как таковой, но он на самом деле не очень хотел возвращаться домой без штанов. Как только они были расстегнуты, Канеки решил перехватить инициативу и стянул их до конца, остановившись лишь для того, чтоб быстро избавить его от носков.

Сердце ожесточенно колотилось в груди, до абсурда возбужденное сложившейся ситуацией: столь напористым Канеки, возможностью быть увиденными, сидением в центре комнаты, будучи полностью обнаженным с парнем, рассматривающим его словно кусок мяса. Член беспомощно дернулся, касаясь живота, но он отказался касаться себя. Почести, решил он, принадлежали Канеки.

За считанные мгновения парень избавился от своей одежды. Ему необязательно было снимать с себя все, но течка заставляла его искать так много телесного контакта, как только возможно. Позволив себе выдохнусь после избавления от одежды, Канеки взглянул на него со сладострастным выражением; глаза были полуприкрыты, а губы изогнуты в дьявольской ухмылке. Его тело горело, Тсукияма ощущал жар, излучаемый его кожей, что словно молила о прикосновениях.

Протянув руку вперед, он коснулся ею живота Канеки, проводя пальцем вдоль шрама, прочерчивающего правый бок. Ожидая от Канеки ругани за непозволенные прикосновения, он с удивлением услышал изданный им полный удовольствия вздох. Положив руки на бедра парня, он притянул его ближе к себе. Тот был в прекрасном положении для того, чтобы взять в рот член Канеки, и эта мысль была невероятно соблазнительной, но ему хотелось наконец-то ощутить вкус этого шрама. Канеки все еще был ощутимо чувствителен в этом месте, даже сейчас, когда у него были заботы посерьезнее. Его бедра подрагивали под ладонями Тсукиямы, когда он касался языком шрама, пробуя его на вкус, чувствуя уникальную форму и текстуру.

Его запах был невероятен. Он ощущался достаточно сильно, когда Канеки был одет. Теперь же он не имел ни малейшего понятия о том, как он должен себя контролировать с членом Канеки в непосредственной близости. Чувства внутри него столкнулись в совсем не обычном конфликте. Он хотел съесть его, отсосать ему, трахнуть его и быть оттраханым им в то же время. То, что они не могли делать все и сразу было нечестным. Когда у него будет время поразмыслить над этим, он что-нибудь обязательно придумает и решит эту проблему. До того момента ему придется сделать решение.

С Канеки напротив, таким возбужденным и отчаянно желающим секса, у него был только один вариант.

Однако, по своей природе Канеки был тем, кто принимает решения. Грубо оттолкнув его плечи, он спихнул Тсукияму с себя и давил до тех пор, пока его спина не соприкоснулась со спинкой кресла. Приподняв вторую ногу, он оседлал бедра мужчины, упираясь коленями по обе стороны от него. Пленив его губы жестоким поцелуем, Канеки схватил одну из его рук и расположил на своем бедре, молчаливо призывая подготовить его. С энтузиазмом выстанывая в рот парня, он позволил себе наслаждаться сладким вкусом его языка, в то же время продвигая руку дальше, уверенно сжимая задницу перед тем, как скользнуть пальцами к промежности.

Канеки, ощутив пальцы у входа, прикусил нижнюю губу мужчины, но Тсукияму удивила совсем не внезапная боль в губе. Он одернул пальцы на жалкую секунду лишь чтоб взглянуть и убедиться в том, что все это не просто его воображение. Они оказались покрытыми чем-то прозрачным и скользким.

\- Это происходит со мной с самого утра, - пробормотал Канеки. - Не все время, но... Большую его часть. Оно не прекращается.

Это казалось абсурдным, но они оба были готовы принять что угодно до тех пор, пока можно обвинить в этом Ризе. Нечто подобное было не способно пробить брешь в интересе Тсукиямы. На деле, скользкая жидкость на пальцах заинтриговала его, как человека эпикурейских наклонностей, и он не мог не поднести руку ближе и не попробовать. Тогда как на вкус она не была чем-то особенным, солоноватая и немного едкая, по текстуре слишком отличная от крови, ее проглатывание сильно повлияло на тело. Сердце сошло с ума, дико стуча в груди, а член болезненно затвердел. Тсукияма не был до конца уверен в том, нравились ли ему эти ощущения, но тело убеждало его игнорировать все неудобства. Он бездумно протолкнул пальцы глубже в рот и обвил язык вокруг них, проглатывая все до последней капли.

\- Вау, - пробормотал Канеки, протягивая руку чтоб коснуться его лица. - Сейчас выражение твоего лица было просто потрясающим.

Выражение лица? Он не имел ни малейшего понятия. Он никак не мог видеть себя со стороны, но чувствовал, как плотно сошлись брови и насколько прохладной казалась рука Канеки на его лице. Чтобы сдерживать себя ему требовалось все больше усилий, и это наверняка было заметно.

\- Я...

Это так непохоже на него. С каких пор ему стало так сложно разговаривать? Слова словно застряли в горле. Он хотел сказать так много, рассказать Канеки обо всем, что он хочет с ним сделать, но мужчина не мог выдавить из себя ничего. А хотел он всего и сразу.

Канеки придвинулся ближе, обвивая плечи Тсукиямы руками, и склонил голову чтоб они могли соприкоснуться лбами.

\- Я знаю, - спокойно прошептал он, потираясь о живот мужчины и давая тому почувствовать свое возбуждение. - Не буду больше тебя дразнить. Не думаю, что сам выдержу промедление.

Сделав еще один дрожащий вдох, Тсукияма вернул руки на положенное место и прижал два пальца к скользкому входу парня. Он не отрывал взгляда от лица Канеки, наблюдая за тем, как тот прикрывал глаза в предвкушении, пока сам Шуу кружил пальцами по колечку мышц. Их ситуация вообще-то была несколько иной. Обычно снизу был Тсукияма. У него не было ни единого шанса узнать, каково это, быть внутри Канеки, но, исходя из того, что парень никогда не был ни с кем вот так, он полагал, что тот окажется узким.

Немного сопротивления присутствовало, но ничего из того, что ожидал Тсукияма. Он сразу же мог вставить два пальца. Чувствуя, как мужчина разводит пальцы внутри него, Канеки выдохнул и выпрямил спину, обеспечивая ему лучший доступ. Движение заставило его немного напрячься, но парень быстро расслабился, вскоре позволив проскользнуть третьему пальцу.

\- Это... - Канеки проглотил слова и оперся рукой о плечо мужчины, едва заметно подрагивая, когда Тсукияма сгибал пальцы, нажимая на стенки в поисках наиболее чувствительного места. - Прямо тут, - ахнул он. - Здесь. Надави чуть сильнее в этом-

Чувствуя пустоту во рту, Тсукияма опустил голову и коснулся губами одного из сосков Канеки, легко посасывая его и в то же время не прекращая двигать пальцами. С прижатой к груди головой, он мог с трудом посматривать вверх в попытках поймать выражение лица Канеки, пока тот пытается совладать со всеми ощущениями.

Он все еще улыбался, при этом выглядя так, словно то, что делал Тсукияма, было самым прекрасным в его жизни. На самом деле, этого бы не хватило, чтоб затушить бушующее в нем пламя. Тсукияме было хорошо известно, что тело Канеки не успокоится, пока не забеременеет. Эта мысль не давала ему покоя, искушая, нашептывая сладкие мысли, что в долговременной перспективе оказывались просто ужасными, но сейчас ничего не могло их остановить. Природа взяла над ним верх, заставляя его думать, что натянуть Канеки абсолютно необходимо. 

Вкус его кожи оказался чересчур сильным. Он еще даже не касался члена, но уже чувствовал, что готов кончить от легчайшего вздоха. Словно в трансе, он продолжал вылизывать и посасывать его соски, погружать в него пальцы, подготавливая к большему. Становясь все более нетерпеливым, Канеки снова прижался членом к оголенному животу и безрезультатно попытался получить удовлетворение. 

Не в силах выносить это дольше, парень протянул руку назад, схватил его запястье и убрал в сторону. 

\- Этого мне вполне достаточно. Просто вставь его, - сказал он, раскрываясь и приподнимая себя над бедрами мужчины. 

Он не сможет справиться с таким; Тсукияма знал это, но в этом и заключалась вся суть. Не имело значения то, как долго он продержится до тех пор, пока не кончит в него. Здесь именно это было конечной целью. 

Придерживая себя одной рукой и расположив другую на бедре Канеки, он направил его на свой член. С той секунды, как головка соприкоснулась со влажным входом, его уже трясло, но к тому времени как Канеки полностью оказался на нем, все тело Тсукиямы крупно потряхивало. Ему пришлось крепко стиснуть зубы и вжаться лицом в плечо парня чтобы сдержать громкий крик.

\- T-très bien, - слабо пробормотал он. Со следующим глотком воздуха он вдохнул запах кожи. Пройдясь языком по влажной от пота шее, он почувствовал, как дрогнул его член, испуская предсемя. - Я... Если бы я знал, что это случится сегодня, то сохранил бы себя для этого дня. 

Канеки схватил его за подбородок и склонил голову назад, чтоб посмотреть на него.

\- Ты прав, это досадно. Если бы я знал, то заставил бы тебя сдерживаться всю неделю - возможно, даже месяц. Думаешь, ты смог бы выполнить это для меня? 

Одна мысль об этом заставила Тсукияму всхлипнуть. Это не было бы трудным, если бы он занял себя чем-то другим, но Канеки всегда был в его мыслях. Было бы сложно держаться подальше от него или держать руки при себе, и он точно знал, что Канеки постарался бы усложнить ему задачу. Он бы бесконечно дразнил, и из этого не вышло бы ничего, кроме унижения. 

Выдыхая, Канеки немного расслабился и расположил руки за собой, на коленях Тсукиямы. 

\- Остальные думают, что я сошел с ума, раз все еще держу тебя рядом, - сказал он, смотря в потолок. - Правда заключается в том, что никто не подчиняется мне так, как ты, верно?

Тсукияма все еще не понимал, к чему все вело, но его щеки горели уже от того, что о нем говорили в таком ключе.

\- Видишь? - продолжил Канеки, протягивая руку чтоб провести по месту соединения их тел. - Иногда ты даже не думаешь о том, что делаешь. Ты все еще не начал двигаться потому, что я тебе не приказал, правда?

Он попал прямо в точку, тогда как Тсукияма не имел даже малейшего понятия о том, что эта точка существовала. Его тело болезненно желало двигаться, но что-то незримое сдерживало его от действий. Возможно, он ждал чего-то.

Мольба неосознанно сорвалась с его губ.

\- Прошу... Канеки.

Парень рассмеялся.

\- Какой смысл мне говорить "нет"? Ты выглядишь так, словно готов кончить прямо сейчас, так что действуй, - он приподнял бедра, позволяя мужчине это почувствовать. - Однако, старайся из всех сил. Даже если кончишь быстро, постарайся сделать все хорошо, в противном случае я буду очень расстроен.

Даже пребывая в таком расстоянии, Тсукияма мог распознать угрозу там, где она была. Он почти боялся того, что случится, когда он наконец-то станет вбиваться в него. Одно только ощущение тепла постепенно повышало градус его возбуждения, подталкивая все ближе и ближе к неизбежному оргазму. Даже если он не будет двигаться, нестандартности и напряженности ситуации будет достаточно, чтоб довести его до грани. С этими мыслями то, что сказал Канеки, казалось единственным выходом. 

Взяв его руки, Канеки расположил их на своих бедрах; свои же положил на плечи мужчине.

\- Приступай, - приказал он с предвкушением в голосе. - Трахни меня. Покажи, как сильно хочешь этого. Заставь меня почувствовать, как сильно...

Его слова были внезапно прерваны первым толчком Тсукиямы, вбивавшегося в него так глубоко, как это только возможно. Чувствуя небольшое сопротивление из-за глубины толчка, он осознал, что попал по простате Канеки даже не намереваясь этого делать. Лицо парня мгновенно изменилось: выражение его рассыпалось в чистом экстазе. Понимая, что начал движение в правильном направлении, он воспользовался ослабленной защитой Канеки и продолжил трахать его глубокими, резкими толчками, что вбивали головку его члена прямо в ту точку.

\- Это идеально, - одобрительно выдохнул Канеки. Хоть его бедра и дрожали, он сдерживал себя, пытаясь не разрушить идеальную позу. - Именно так.

Руки Тсукиямы крепко держали бедра Канеки, но он заставил себя убрать одну из них, благоразумно помня его угрозы. Он обхватил ладонью член парня и пытался придерживаться того же ритма, но все никак не удавалось окончательно уловить его. Такое чувство, что провода в его мозгу пересеклись, спутались и были переподключены так, чтоб он мог сфокусироваться только на одном: трахать его так сильно, как только возможно. Даже когда он попытался замедлить ритм, то с раздражением осознал, что не может этого сделать, словно его тело получило команду мчаться на полной скорости и отменить его не представлялось никакой возможности.

\- Тсукияма... Подожди...

Он знал, что, возможно, сейчас действовал слишком грубо, что слишком сильно сжимал бедра Канеки, но он сосредоточен. Достигнув пика своего возбуждения, Канеки был еще более влажным, чем прежде, давая ему возможность свободнее двигаться. Его член двигался взад-вперед по скользкому, тесному проходу, и теплая жидкость стекала по ногам парня. В голову Тсукиямы пришла до смешного несущественная мысль: это место было далеко не идеальным для того, что они сейчас делали. Смазка уже капала на кресло под ними, пачкая его. Даже если они смогут его очистить, будет сложно избавиться от запаха. Он останется надолго...

И каждый раз, как кто-то другой будет сидеть на нем, он против воли вспомнит, что Канеки принадлежит ему.

\- У тебя... такое извращенское выражение лица, - пробормотал Канеки, небрежно щипая его за щеку. - О чем ты, черт побери, все это время думал?

Тсукияма склонил голову на бок, обольстительно на него посматривая.

\- Тебе любопытно? - спросил он, но, после брошенного ему взгляда, решил, что будет лучше просто рассказать все Канеки самому. Все же, просто говорить это самому было совсем не так, как если бы Канеки попросил его сказать; это смущало. Канеки точно подумает, что он отвратителен, если он озвучит свои настоящие мысли, но... что-то заставило его это сказать.

\- Я думаю о том, как же в тебе хорошо, и как все будет еще лучше, когда я заполню тебя своей спермой.

Канеки немного удивился его столь прямому ответу, приподнимая брови. Они опустились, когда он изумленно хмыкнул про себя.

\- Ты звучишь как по-настоящему отвратительное животное. Мне нравится, когда ты честен, - он склонился ближе к уху мужчины и двинул бедрами, опускаясь на колени Тсукиямы, ограничивая движения до коротких, резких толчков. Шуу вздрогнул, почувствовав легкое дыхание Канеки у своего уха. - Я действительно люблю тебя таким, - прошептал он.

Как только эти слова достигли его, Тсукияма потерял контроль. Он отпустил член Канеки и грубо ухватил его за талию, толкая вниз на член и кончая. Он чувствовал каждый импульс своего члена и мог отдаленно слышать стоны Канеки, чувствовал, как горели плечи, в которые парень вонзал свои черные ногти. Рыча, тот продолжил двигать бедрами, ища способ достигнуть разрядки, пока сам не смог этого выносить.

Он приподнял Канеки и вышел, ощущая, как чувствителен стал его член, хоть он стоял все так же, как и когда они только начали.

Сидя на бедрах Тсукиямы, Канеки откинулся назад и рассмеялся.

\- Ты такой простой, - сказал он, оставшись без воздуха в легких. Парень остановился, чтоб глубоко вдохнуть, останавливая свой взгляд на Шуу. - Я прошептал "люблю" и тебя сразу же унесло. Не могу поверить в это. Ты действительно нечто.

Пытаясь не выдать обиду, он пробормотал:

\- Я к тому моменту все равно почти кончил, - мужчина взглянул на член Канеки и обнаружил, что он все еще возбужден и влажен от выступившей смазки. Он осторожно обхватил его ладонью и расслабленно провел несколько раз. В отчаянной потребности удовлетворить себя он совсем забыл о Канеки. Без вариантов, он пытался заставить парня кончить раньше, не ставя себя на первое место. 

\- Извини. Я должен был сначала помочь тебе.

\- Как угодно. Мы еще не закончили, - фыркнул Канеки, смотря в сторону.

Еще нет? 

Даже если он ранее был согласен с идеей сделать это несколько раз, тогда он не имел ни малейшего понятия о том, что сделает с ним длительное пребывание рядом с парнем в течке. Каждый сантиметр его тела был чувствителен. Сейчас, когда он кончил, будет больно вставить ему снова. Ощущения будут хороши, но слишком хороши. Как гурман, он понимал, что значит избыток. Злоупотреблять нехорошо.

Но он не мог так прямо отказать, не когда Канеки уже схватил его за руку и стащил с кресла.

\- В мою комнату, - бесцеремонно сказал он.

Канеки затащил его в комнату. Затолкнув его внутрь, он закрыл дверь и Тсукияма услышал щелчок замка. Колени затряслись, и мужчина почувствовал себя злополучной бабочкой, попавшейся в паучью сеть. Он был силен. Он не хотел этого, он мог, возможно, попытаться воспротивиться, но он знал, что Канеки сильнее, особенно после их тренировок. Если бы этого оказалось недостаточно, то течка лишь увеличивала его силу. Рука, которой Канеки удерживал его руку, казалось, в любой момент могла ранить. Если бы он хотел быть серьезен и приложил чуть больше силы, то мог бы запросто сломать ему руку.

\- На кровать, - приказал Канеки.

\- Д-да...

Как он мог забыть об этой части? Его разум, должно быть, настолько помутнен течкой Канеки, что он совершенно позабыл об опасности, что представляли женщины-гули при спаривании. Большинство мужчин пытались избегать женщин в течке, потому что они знали о возможных последствиях - то есть, о вероятности каннибализма. Это могло быть просто детскими сказками, но он лично слышал истории того, как женщины съедали своих партнеров, чтоб восстановить силы после соития. 

Это не просто секс. Это биологическая система, которая не берет в расчет такие вещи, как чувства и отношения. Женщина может съесть своего мужа и не чувствовать ничего, пока течка не закончится. 

Канеки, по крайней мере, все еще был в своем уме.

\- Я знаю, что ты меня слышал, так почему ты все еще там стоишь? - спросил парень. Со звуком прорываемой плоти, из его спины вырвались четыре кроваво-красных кагуне. Два устремились к полу, сотрясая комнату, а два других застыли над ним, направленные на Тсукияму, готовые ударить, если мужчина не поспешит сделать то, чего от него хотели. 

Тсукияма незамедлительно опустился на кровать Канеки, однако, сидя у самого края.

\- Не так. Ложись.

Осторожно за ним наблюдая, Тсукияма выполнил это, опустив руки по бокам. Несмотря на все это, его член все еще был постыдно возбужден. Смазка начинала высыхать, холодя кожу, и его член вздрогнул от непривычно приятного чувства. Тело горело, словно его только вытащили из печи, и он задыхался, не имея возможности сбежать.

Канеки смотрел на него, как на первоклассное блюдо, облизывая верхнюю губу и окидывая взглядом все тело. Тсукияма проклинал себя за то, как это его возбуждало. Все шло не так, как задумано. Это не был его Канеки, это было существо, что видело его только как инструмент. 

Он чувствовал такую досаду, так почему же наслаждался этим?

Канеки забрался на кровать, игриво улыбаясь. Он перекинул одну ногу через Тсукияму, седлая его, и подвинулся так, что его раздвинутые ноги оказались ровно над головой мужчины.

\- Я заметил, как ранее тебе понравился мой вкус. Вперед. Пробуй еще раз.

Сопротивляться такому запаху было бы невозможно. Голова кружилась уже от того, что он его вдыхал, убеждая его отбросить все лишние мысли - благоразумие, да что угодно - и просто отдаться этому запаху.

\- Я...

\- Я пытаюсь быть добрым, - ответил Канеки. Его голос был ласков, но Тсукияма чувствовал острый край кагуне, скользящий по его боку, угрожающий выпотрошить его в случае отказа. - Вперед. Покажи мне этим талантливым языком, как ты наслаждаешься происходящим.

Он убеждал себя, что все будет хорошо. Все будет нормально. На вкус Канеки сладкий.

Единственной проблемой было то, что, несмотря на сладкий вкус, попробовать его сейчас - это все равно что проглотить пригоршню афродизиака.

Губы приоткрылись сами по себе, и он поднял голову, следуя за сладким пьянящим запахом. Как только язык коснулся внутренней стороны бедра Канеки, мужчина слабо простонал, чувствуя, как его член немедленно среагировал на вкус. Не желая потерять ни капли драгоценной жидкости, он жадно слизывал смазку, стекающую по бедрам. Продвигаясь все ближе ко входу Канеки, он мог почувствовать смешанный со смазкой вкус собственной спермы. На самом деле, это... это был самый прекрасный, головокружительный вкус из всех, что он знал.

\- Да, то самое выражение лица, которого я ждал, - пробормотал Канеки. Он схватил Тсукияму за волосы и потянул, пытаясь привлечь его внимание. - Слижи это. Сделай мне хорошо.

Тсукияма, с испачканным в их смешанных жидкостях и собственной слюне лицом, поднялся чуть выше и провел языком по входу Канеки, собирая смазку. Он некоторое время подержал ее во рту, игнорируя настойчивое дерганье за волосы, и вдохнул, позволяя запаху полностью захватить его. Откинув голову назад, он приоткрыл рот, позволяя Канеки увидеть жидкость на его языке, зная, с каким удовольствием парень смотрел на его развратное выражение лица. Он закрыл рот, проглотил, а потом снова открыл его, чтоб доказать отсутствие в нем смазки.

\- Очень неплохо, - Канеки оценил и ослабил хватку, - но я знаю, что ты можешь и лучше. Помни, я хочу это чувствовать.

Тсукияма не мог представить, как проглотит еще больше. Он вообще не мог больше ничего представлять. Его мысли были совсем не там, где должны: спутанные, сбитые с толку и больные. Он хотел Канеки. Это все, чего он хотел. Мыслей о том, чтоб съесть его, больше не существовало. Этот новый вкус влиял на его разум, вселяя желание всегда оставаться с Канеки, слиться с ним в единое целое, в одного человека.

Он подумал о том, как бы невероятно это было.

Это было как раз то, что они делали.

Достаточно скоро они станут одной личностью. Даже если Канеки съест его в процессе, ему все равно, потому что это совсем не будет концом. В нем уже будет часть Тсукиямы, готовая создать подтверждение их блистательного союза.

\- П-потрясающе, - выдохнул Тсукияма, тронутый этими мыслями. Он слышал, как парень издал удивленный звук, который быстро перешел в полный удовольствия стон, когда Тсукияма вернул язык на место. Подняв руки, он раскрыл пальцами вход, делая проникновение проще. Канеки снова потянулся к его волосам, но его руки просто застыли над ними, словно он не был уверен в том, как должен реагировать. Вскоре его тихие стоны перешли в громкие, захлебывающиеся вздохи, и пальцы наконец-то сжались, притягивая его голову ближе, прося о большем.

Двигая губами вокруг входа и собирая выходящую смазку, Тсукияма почувствовал, как что-то мокрое капнуло на его лицо. Он продолжил, не беспокоясь об этом, пока еще одна капля не упала прямо над его глазом. Стекая ниже, она прошлась по его носу, приближаясь к губам. Слизав его, мужчина распознал слабый вкус предсемени еще до того, как заметил, насколько сильно тек Канеки.

Выглядел он так, словно с огромным трудом держал себя в руках, а тело его подрагивало в попытке удержаться на коленях.

Если бы он только смог заставить его кончить, тогда Канеки, возможно, не смог больше продолжать. Тсукияма смог бы принять холодный душ, выпить чашку кофе и провести немного времени в одиночестве, ожидая, пока все выйдет из организма. К несчастью, у Канеки все еще были на него планы. Он должен был догадаться, что все не будет так просто. До того, как он успел вернуться к прерванному занятию, парень положил руку на его лицо и оттолкнул, заставляя опустить голову на кровать

\- Трахни меня, - сказал он, жарко и поспешно, скатившись с него только чтобы лечь рядом на кровати. - Поспеши и сделай это.

Тсукияма вяло поднялся и посмотрел на него сверху. Канеки уже развел ноги, и его грудная клетка быстро поднималась и опускалась с каждым резким вздохом. Его белые волосы прилипли ко лбу, покрытому потом так же, как лицо и торс. Он выглядел прекрасно, больше похожий на божество, чем на еду.

Несколько смущающих, напряженных секунд Тсукияма отказывался верить в то, что когда-либо мог подумать о том, чтобы съесть столь красивое существо. Мужчина не мог дать определения тому, что чувствовал.

\- Vous êtes si beau, - слова вырвались сами по себе, когда он взглянул на восхитительное тело парня.

\- Не имею ни малейшего понятия, что это значит, - сказал Канеки, сузив глаза, - но, по крайней мере, в этот раз оно хотя бы звучало сексуально. А сейчас заканчивай с этим. Ты же не хочешь разозлить меня, правда?

Злой Канеки был опасен. Его кагуне выглядели особенно кровожадно в данный момент, так что Тсукияма подчинился и начал действовать, расположившись между ног парня. Смотря в глаза Канеки, он сглотнул, не имея возможности скрыть страх, что холодком пробежал по спине. 

\- Что-то не так? - спросил Канеки, протягивая руку вперед и касаясь его губ пальцем и двигая им вниз по челюсти, пройдясь по оставшейся на лице мутной влаге. - Ты выглядишь испуганным. Твой драгоценный Канеки-кун дает тебе разрешение его трахнуть. Ты должен быть счастлив. Вырази немного признательности.

\- К-конечно, - пробормотал Тсукияма.

Когда он только подумал о том, что может расслабиться, полагаясь на слова Канеки, парень обернул свои кагуне вокруг него. Два из них обхватили его плечи, а два других обвились вокруг талии и притянули его к торсу Канеки так, что они теперь были буквально прижать друг к другу. Его член потерся о влажный орган парня и он вскрикнул. До этого Канеки его не касался и он смог позабыть, как чувствительно сейчас его тело, но он не мог избежать касаний его скользкого кагуне.

\- К-Канеки-кун!..

Потянувшись рукой между их тел, Канеки схватил его член и двинул бедрами, расположив их на одном уровне, а потом направил орган Тсукиямы в себя, заурчав в чистом экстазе, когда тот полностью вошел. Тело мужчины задрожало, а его нервы словно перегрузило количеством удовольствия, которое он почувствовал, вновь оказавшись в теплом теле Канеки. Он не понимал, как можно любить и ненавидеть что-то так сильно в то же время. Тсукияма всхлипнул, отбиваясь, пытаясь выйти, но оказался в ловушке из кагуне Канеки.

\- Шшш, - выдохнул парень, успокаивающе проводя рукой по его волосам. - Я знаю, как ты себя чувствуешь. Я знаю что тебе сейчас, наверное, больно, но ты любишь такого рода вещи. Ты быстро к этому привыкнешь. Просто продолжай.

Тсукияма хотел верить ему. В нормальных обстоятельствах это было правдой. Он с радостью принимал все, что давал ему Канеки. Каждый взгляд, каждое прикосновение, каждая возможность попробовать его на вкус была даром. Он смаковал их все, даже когда его толкали на землю, наступали на него, пинали, били в лицо; он любил все это. До того самого дня, как он сможет сделать Канеки своим блюдом, он будет наслаждаться всеми его уникальными вкусами, даже горько-сладкими.

Вот почему он хотел верить ему. Он привык к боли, что должен был терпеть, чтоб отстоять доверие Канеки, но это... Это вышло на новый уровень. Любое, даже малейшее движение ощущалось так, словно его нервы разрезали пополам. Зубы были сжаты так плотно, что он начинал беспокоится о том, что они могут треснуть, если он не найдет способ успокоить боль.

Возможно, называть это "болью" было неправильно. Болело не так, как при любой другой боли. Это было искажением; извращением чувства, что начиналось как что-то приятное и приносящее удовольствие. То, что он чувствовал сейчас, было удовольствием на его пике; на уровне, который ни одно существо не может нормально переносить.

Это заставляло его хотеть принять его. Если кто-то и сможет, то это будет он. Он хотел оправдать возложенные на него ожидания.

Проглотив жалкий звук, он двинул бедрами назад и приостановился. Канеки продолжал поглаживать его волосы и откинул голову на простыни. Сейчас, когда он двигался, Канеки наконец-то выглядел довольным. Желая сохранить это его выражение лица, Тсукияма попытался двигаться дальше. Он снова толкнулся внутрь и его зрение помутилось на границах, словно система, перегруженная силой ощущений. Он был уверен, что обмяк бы уже давно от таких чувств, но доступное тепло Канеки, его запах и вкус заставляли его продолжать, требовали от него продолжения несмотря на любую боль, что он испытывал.

После еще нескольких толчков он уже забыл, чего боялся. Ощущения были сильными, но мужчина понял, что с ним ничего не произойдет. В худшем случае, подумал Тсукияма, он потеряет сознание, но Канеки точно так же продолжит использовать его тело, если это случится. Он только волновался о том, что не сможет защитить себя, если Канеки решит, что ему нужен перекус после всех усилий, но он боялся бы этого даже будучи в сознании.

Он наконец-то начинал чувствовать, что обретает контроль, и в то же время лучше чувствует и понимает лимиты собственного тела.

\- Это... Очень хорошо, Тсукияма-сан, - сказал Канеки, позволяя своим рукам обессилено упасть, и подчинился толчкам, продолжая удерживать его с помощью кагуне, выполняющих за него всю работу.

\- Твои ноги, - выдавил Тсукияма, находя движение в такой позе несколько затруднительным. - Приподними свои ноги для меня немного.

Канеки поднял голову чтоб взглянуть на него.

\- И что это? Если ты думаешь, что теперь можешь раздавать приказы...

\- Ты хоть представляешь, как сильно я хочу снова кончить в тебя? - спросил мужчина, обрывая его на полуслове. Увидев напряжение в его глазах, Канеки застыл. - Я хочу вдалбливаться в тебя до тех пор, пока ты не будешь кричать и умолять меня. Я хочу заставить тебя кончить так, чтоб в глазах почернело, вогнать себя как можно глубже, отдать все, что осталось во мне, чтоб ты залетел. Да... - он издал истеричный смешок, - это то, чего я хочу. И я знаю, что это то, чего хочешь и ты, так что приподними свои ноги и я сделаю это так, как ты только захочешь.

Удивленное лицо Канеки медленно посуровело, но это не понизило уверенность Тсукиямы до тех пор, как зубы парня не впились в шею мужчины.

Закричав так громко, что это точно должно было насторожить соседей, он попытался вывернуться из хватки Канеки, но понял, что так делает только хуже. Зубы парня погрузились глубже в его плоть, и тот издал низкий, утробный рык, что заставил Тсукияму оставить все и застыть. Даже дыхание остановилось, и он смог почувствовать, как его пульс бьется у языка Канеки.

Медленно, держа Тсукияму на небольшом расстоянии с помощью кагуне, Канеки отстранился, ничего не оторвав. Однако, он до этого остановился, чтоб слизнуть стекающую по плечу на грудь кровь. Проведя языком по красному, свежему отпечатку, оставленному зубами, он слегка прикусил разорванную плоть, откусывая немного на пробу.

\- Я надеюсь, что такого больше не будет, - сказал Канеки, откинувшись назад чтоб посмотреть на него с надменной, кровавой улыбкой. Он поднял ноги, обвил ими торс Тсукиямы и качнулся, насаживаясь на него и мягко выдыхая. - Я ценю твой энтузиазм, но надеюсь, что в следующий раз ты будешь помнить свое место.

Наверное, здесь он немного поспешил. Шею щипало, но рана быстро затягивалась. Той мимолетной боли было недостаточно, чтоб отвлечь его от ощущений, что испытывало тело, но его несдержанная просьба, хотя бы таким обходным путем, убедила Канеки приподнять ноги. Он хотел бы сейчас коснуться его, но руки мужчины все еще были крепко связаны кагуне, удерживающими их с обеих сторон головы Канеки.

То, что Тсукияма сказал ему, было правдой: он хотел снова кончить в него, но сказать было проще, чем сделать. Каждый раз, двигаясь, мужчина чувствовал как болезненное удовольствие словно сжигало его на костре, предупреждая, требуя от него остановиться. Тем не менее, у него не было причин останавливаться. Он уже осознал, что никаких губительных последствий от продолжения не будет, поэтому, решив бросить вызов собственному телу, Тсукияма стал двигаться быстрее, резко вбиваясь в тело под ним.

Канеки немедленно ответил, приподнимая бедра, выгибаясь над кроватью с долгим, прерывистым стоном. Скользнув рукой вниз, он обхватил свой член рукой и попытался ласкать себя в одном ритме с толчками Тсукиямы. Что-то заставило его на мгновение остановиться, и с губ слетел неожиданный всхлип.

\- П-почему это чувствуется так? Так хорошо, что я почти не могу этого выносить.

\- Я задавал себе тот же вопрос, - ответил Тсукияма, пытаясь засмеяться несмотря на невыносимые ощущения. - Я думаю, что будет лучше... если ты не будешь сопротивляться, - он приостановился, почувствовав дрожь в теле, слабость в руках и боль в мышцах. Он наконец-то мог ощутить это. Боль начинала уходить, сменяясь тем, чего он долго искал. Закрывая глаза, он начал яростно вбиваться, желая передать свои ощущения Канеки.

Он, должно быть, снова нашел ту саму точку, потому что Канеки стал громко всхлипывать и задвигал рукой быстрее. Если соседи не слышали их до этого, то сейчас они точно должны были. Выглядело это так, словно Канеки было наплевать та то, будет ли он услышан, позволяя каждому непристойному звуку вырваться наружу. Он плотнее сжал ноги вокруг мужчины и потянулся вверх, царапая плечо свободной рукой, протягивая ногти по чувствительному, только что зажившему месту на шее.

Внезапно что-то отвлекло на себя внимание Тсукиямы. Оно был почти незаметно, но мужчина распознал слабый звук, с которым щелкала входная дверь.

\- Канеки, - сказал он, отчаянно успокаивая его и привлечь внимание, сражаясь с дымкой в своей голове и пытаясь сохранить разум в этой ситуации. - Канеки, я думаю, они вернулись.

\- Мне наплевать! - выкрикнул парень, снова расцарапывая его шею до крови. - Не прекращай двигаться. Мы не останавливаемся, пока это не закончится.

В тот самый момент как они войдут в квартиру, все поймут, что произошло в их отсутствие. Даже если они ничего не подозревали, он и Канеки оставили в гостинной достаточно доказательств, чтоб сделать это очевидным. Канеки утянул его в свою комнату еще до того, как у него появился шанс сложить их одежду. Он не догадывался, как долго это может занять, потому и не думал о вещах. Они все еще были там, разбросанные по полу.

Мужчину не заботило то, что подумает Банджо и его подтанцовка о месте преступления, но он будет чувствовать вину перед Хинами, которой придется это увидеть. Это может ее смутить... Но она была дочерью врача. Хотелось бы надеяться, что она знает, откуда берутся дети, даже если это было особенное исключение из правила.

\- Не думай об этом, - приказал Канеки. - Смотри на меня и не думай ни о чем больше.

Застонав, Тсукияма попытался склониться ниже, но понял, что не сможет достать Канеки, пока его руки все еще связаны.

\- Канеки-кун, могу я... - он склонил голову к парню, высказывая желание его поцеловать.

Лицо Канеки покраснело, глаза были затуманены в экстазе, но он понял, чего хотел Тсукияма, и решил ему не отказывать. Парень осторожно отодвинул свои кагуне от рук Тсукиямы и свободно положил их поверх двух других, что все еще были крепко обвиты вокруг торса мужчины. Один кагуне двинулся, чтоб погладить прямо под лопаткой Тсукиямы, касаясь его какухо. Чувствуя гладкую, скользкую текстуру кагуне, проходящего по его коже, мужчина беспокоился о том, что его собственный кагуне может выйти наружу от таких действий.

Сейчас, когда его руки были свободны, мужчина обнял Канеки за плечи и наклонился, прижимаясь губами к его губам. Он мог почувствовать вкус собственной крови, и потому ему стало немного интересно, что думал Канеки о вкусе собственной спермы и всего остального, оставшегося на его лице. Тихие стоны звучали так, словно ему по меньшей мере нравилось. Сейчас, когда все это снова приносило удовольствие, Тсукияма чувствовал, что может уплыть, застыв в этом моменте, состоящем из тепла Канеки, его вкуса и запаха.

\- Тебе хорошо сейчас, не правда ли? - спросил Канеки, отрываясь от его губ. - Мне тоже действительно хорошо. Я даже не могу объяснить это... Никогда не испытывал ничего подобного.

Поудобнее устроившись на простынях, Канеки притянул его ближе и стал двигаться в одном ритме, потираясь членом о живот мужчины с каждым новым движением. Тсукияма мог точно сказать, что с каждым коротким вздохом парень был все ближе к концу. Подбодренный этими звуками, он продолжил двигаться в ровном ритме, и попытался подвинуть бедра так, чтоб как можно чаще попадать в ту самую точку именно так, как нравилось Канеки. Внезапно Тсукияма почувствовал, как он напрягся, сжимаясь вокруг него еще до того, как мужчина ощутил влагу, разлившуюся между их тел.

Канеки был на удивление тих, когда кончал, просто склонив голову и прижавшись щекой к простыни, прикрыв глаза; все его лицо выражало мучительное удовольствие. Горло Тсукиямы сжалось от такого его вида, столь ранимого и удовлетворенного. Что-то в его груди словно собиралось взорваться. Он никогда не думал о том, что может заставить Канеки сделать такое лицо.

Это могла быть просто течка. Если бы не она, Тсукияма никогда не увидел бы такого выражения, но он хотел верить, что Канеки будет показывать это лицо только ему. Если бы он принадлежал Тсукияме, никто и никогда не увидел бы его таким.

Этот Канеки был его Канеки. Он об этом позаботится. Он позаботится о том, что Канеки будет принадлежать ему и только ему.

С мыслями о том, как приятно будет заполнить его своей спермой и закрепить эту метку, Тсукияма сделал всего несколько толчков перед тем, как излиться в парня второй раз. В этот раз оргазм ослепил его, проехался по нему, словно поезд, парализуя его на несколько бездыханных, затянувшихся мгновений перед тем, как мир снова вернулся к нему. Даже зрение вернулось, тогда как член продолжал подрагивать внутри Канеки.

\- Кажется, что кто-то хочет еще, - парень окинул его задумчивым взглядом. Медленно расплетая свои кагуне, он протянул руку вперед, касаясь все еще дергающегося члена.

Побаиваясь того, что он это серьезно, Тсукияма заставил себя выйти из него. В момент, когда он отстранился, Канеки закрыл пальцами вход, удерживая пытающуюся вылиться сперму внутри. Устраиваясь поудобнее, он откинулся назад и сложил руки на животе.

Несколько длинных мгновений Тсукияма ждал, ожидая изуверского финала, о котором так много слышал. Кажется, член наконец-то согласился с его мыслями и быстро потерял интерес в следующем раунде.

\- И так... Как ты себя чувствуешь? Т-ты, случаем... случаем не голоден сейчас, нет? - спросил он, запинаясь, медленно вставая с кровати.

Канеки проследил за ним пугающе нечитаемым взглядом.

\- Я просто... отойду на минуту, проверю, вернулись ли они. Я никуда не ухожу, - пообещал мужчина. Он не был достаточно глуп, чтоб принимать решения самостоятельно, когда Канеки был в таком состоянии. 

Он не отводил взгляд от парня, отступая спиной к двери. Он не мог выйти из комнаты без одежды, но он мог по крайней мере высунуть голову, чтоб посмотреть, был ли там кто-то. С тех пор как они закончили, мужчина больше не слышал никаких голосов. Снаружи было необычайно тихо, так что он уже начал думать о шутке, что сыграли с ним уши, когда он услышал звук открываемой двери.

Тсукияма приоткрыл дверь и посмотрел в сторону лестницы. В поле зрения никого не было, и он все еще ничего не слышал, так что он продвинулся чуть дальше, немного пригибаясь, чтоб показаться чуть более благопристойным - на всякий случай. Он должен был помнить, что все еще покрыт спермой и если кто-то увидит его в таком виде, это будет катастрофой. Его внешний вид точно оставит впечатление, но мужчина не был уверен в том, что хотел, чтоб у них осталось такое впечатление. Когда он приблизился к лестнице, то посмотрел вниз, а потом повернул голову сначала в одну сторону, а потом в другую.

Была возможность, что они где-то прятались, так что он действительно не хотел спускаться вниз, но он должен был собрать их вещи. Оставаясь максимально тихим, Тсукияма слетел вниз и быстро сгреб в руки все, что было в гостинной. Он бросил еще один взгляд на кресло, на всякий случай, но, кажется, у него не было времени на то, чтоб об этом беспокоиться. 

Взбежав вверх по лестнице, он бросил все их вещи в комнату Канеки и закрыл за собой дверь, после со вздохом к ней прислоняясь. Канеки все еще был на кровати, где он его и оставил, но его кагуне исчезли.

\- Кажется, их там все-таки не было, - сказал мужчина.

Лежа с закрытыми глазами и поглаживая рукой живот, Канеки неуверенно вздохнул.

\- Ранее я слышал тот же звук, что и ты. Мне просто было все равно.

Тсукияма нервно рассмеялся.

\- Значит.. Я думаю, это значит, что они решили дать нам чуть больше времени наедине?

\- Похоже на то, - Канеки спокойно согласился, все еще с закрытыми глазами. После всего этого он выглядел куда более расслабленным, чем ожидал Тсукияма. Он все еще мог чувствовать его течку, ее сладкий, ароматный запах, но уже не ощущал такой же потребности после того, как тело выполнило поставленную задачу. Кажется, у Канеки было так же. Даже если его семя еще не закрепилось, он инстинктивно расслабился, лежа на спине и давая их совместной работе закончиться.

Было... возбуждающе просто думать об этом.

\- Перестань пялиться на меня, как извращенец, и иди сюда.

Осознав, что он пялился, и Канеки обвинял его справедливо, Тсукияма закрыл рот и подошел к нему. Подвинувшись, чтоб предоставить мужчине больше места, Канеки похлопал рукой по кровати рядом с собой.

\- Не стой там просто так. Приляг.

Его сердце сильнее забилось в груди.

\- О-оу. Хорошо, если ты этого хочешь...

Подчиняясь его просьбе, Тсукияма лег рядом с парнем, устроившись на боку, чтоб можно было смотреть на него.

Возможно, когда живот начнет расти, Канеки забросит свои дурацкие поиски и согласится жить с ним. Во время беременности он будет заботиться о нем как нельзя лучше. Ребенок, созданный ими, наверняка будет самым прекрасным, безупречным гулем из тех, что когда-либо жили, и он будет относиться к нему соответствующе, отдавая всю любовь и внимание, которые столь совершенное существо заслуживало. И Канеки... Ладно, после этого съесть его станет еще сложнее. Тсукияма понимал, что это ужасно, но не мог не задумываться над тем, каков на вкус будет их ребенок, когда он родится.

Однако, он никогда не съест свою семью. Если уж на то пошло, если он думал о Канеки как о семье...

Он прижался головой к плечу Канеки, чувствуя, как щиплет глаза. Сейчас они, вероятно, вернулись к нормальному состоянию, так что это не связано с какуганом. Мужчина чувствовал что знает, откуда исходит это ощущение, но никак не хотел этого признавать.

\- Спасибо, Тсукияма.

Он поднял глаза и затаил дыхание, когда заметил нежный взгляд Канеки, направленный на него.

\- Я имею ввиду... - Канеки остановился и почесал подбородок, смотря куда-то в сторону. - Было бы действительно хлопотно, если бы никто не помог мне с этим. Я знал, что могу на тебя положиться. В результате, знаешь... это... было не так уж и плохо.

Это был как раз способ Канеки сказать, что ему понравилось. Он был так счастлив. Он действительно старался.

\- Я рад, что тебе понравилось, - ответил Тсукияма, осторожно кладя руку на живот парня. - После всего мы выглядим довольно грязными. Что ты скажешь на предложение принять со мной душ, пока все еще не вернулись? 

\- Я сказал бы, что тебе стоит знать, когда остановиться. Думаю, мы достаточно повеселились для одного дня, - чуть повернувшись, Канеки прошелся языком по разводам на его щеке, очищая его лицо. - Раз ты уже это упомянул, я немного голоден...

Тсукияма вздрогнул, но его испуганные мысли были прерваны смехом Канеки.

\- Ты ведешь себя так, словно я сейчас собираюсь тебя съесть или что-то вроде того. Я действительно тебя не понимаю, - парень игриво прикусил его щеку. - Однако, это мило.

Пытаясь найти правильный ответ, Тсукияма в итоге просто пробормотал что-то неразборчивое. Он не мог поверить, что его Канеки-кун мог быть таким нежным.

\- А сейчас лежи тихо, - приказал Канеки, закрывая глаза и кладя свою руку поверх руки Тсукиямы.

Едва заметно улыбаясь, мужчина забросил попытки что-то сказать и повернул ладонь, беря руку Канеки в свою. Так, он закрыл глаза и расслабился, ощущая исходящее от парня тепло.


End file.
